Desvaríos
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: y Draco aprendió que las notas escritas en momentos de Desvaríos se deben guardar con más seguridad que la piedra filosofal o cualquier otro artefacto mágico...


Ok, ok… ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

No tengo perdón de Merlín, como me atrevo a subir otra cosa y nada de actualización de mi historia. Juro que trabajo en ello, pero es culpa de alguien que se me haya escapado la musa cuando más dispuesta a trabajar en ello estaba… T_T

Y en cuanto a esto solo es eso… desvaríos de mi mente en una noche-madrugada de vela en mis prácticas… que espero les guste… :)… así que.. primero:

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados es mío… que si lo fueran el mundo jamás hubiese conocido a Draco, Harry o los gemelos.. POR QUE SERIAN SOLO MÍOS…. MUAJAJAJAJJA…. (demencia de autora por la madrugada es peor… :s)

Así que sin más… A LEER!

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα - Ω

**Desvaríos**

_Hoy era uno de esos días… de esos en los que sabes que no debiste poner un pie fuera de la cama, de esos en los que estás seguro una fuerza superior; llámese Dios, Merlín, Alá, o el salero de la mesa; te han gritado con total claridad que no hagas nada a menos que estés dispuesto a soportar el día._

_¡Por Circe y Morgana que yo sabía que no debía presentarme a clases!... es mas ni si quiera salir de la Sala Común. Pero no, hay va el idiota de Zabini a sacarme a rastras de mi mullida y calientita cama; con lo a gusto que estaba yo en ella hecho un ovillo y disfrutando de la suavidad de mis sabanas de seda._

_Pero que se le hace, que quizá el hecho de haber llegado tan desaliñado como jamás había llegado al Gran Comedor; con mis rubios cabellos desordenas y sin gomina (Que alguien se había acabado… ¡Merlín que alguien pide a gritos la muerte!), con la camisa desfajada y la corbata en la mano._

_Para acabarla de fregar el maldito reloj que había justo marcaba que mi primera clase hacia 5 minutos que había iniciado, y como no, tenía que ser Transformaciones con los leones y su Jefa de Casa._

_Así que con todo el orgullo Sly que me quedaba y nada del glamur que suelo tener, arranque a correr hacia el aula con una tostada en la boca, la corbata en mi mano derecha, arrastrando la mochila con la izquierda, y si, sin notar que mis cordones no estaban atados (es que yo juraría que si los anude)._

_Corrí como si el viejo loco de Dumby me siguiera para invitarme a dar un paseo con el Calamar Gigante, y cuál fue mi sorpresa que al llegar al aula alguien salía de ella, quise frenar, pise mis cordones y frente a todo el grupo… caí de bruces contra el frio suelo y mi nariz termino enterrada en la tostada (casi muero de asfixia por mermelada)._

_De más esta decir que mi mañana en Transformaciones estuvo plagada de burlas, por parte de mis queridos compañeros Gry, y de regaños por parte de la loca de Macgonagall por llegar tarde (espero que no se entere que la llame loca). Pero no le basto con la humillación pública de la que fui víctima, no, por supuesto que no, aparte de eso me regalo un bello castigo el fin de semana._

_¿Qué se cree esa mujer? ¿Qué el resto de la humanidad carecemos de vida social como ella? Yo ya tenía planes con mis amigos. Y ahora por su culpa deberé pasar mi bello fin de semana limpiando sabe Merlín que y ordenando en aula._

_No, pero ni se crean que ahí paro la cosa, para nada. Más tarde tuvimos clase con ese intento de maestro y amante de las criaturas repulsivas y peligrosas. Y como no su nuevo proyecto fue ponernos a criar otro de sus inventos, que eran casi lo mismo que sus escregutos de cola explosiva. Hay que elogiarle el avance, esta vez la cabeza y los dientes eran identificables._

_Le aplaudo eso, solo así pude salvarme de perder cualquiera de mis bellas extremidades (debo recordar dar de baja esa materia infernal), claro que ni túnica nueva no corrió con la misma suerte y ahora yace en el fondo de la basura._

_Y si, seguiré con mi lista de desgracias porque durante la comida alguien se atrevió a tirarme su jugo de calabaza en la cabeza, aun me siento pegostioso (es que si me detengo a limpiarme a conciencia llego tarde a DCAO y tendría otro castigo). _

_Pero ya me las pagara Zabini en cuanto lleguemos a la Sala Común, le hare ver su suerte por hacerme salir de la cama el muy zopenco._

_Quizá ahora el día mejore, las posibilidades son buenas tomando en cuenta que mi siguiente clase es Pociones… ¡Hay! Será tan bello ver sufrir a los Gryffindor igual que todos los días. Así que recuperare mi buen humor con ello (he de dejar claro que eso no salva a Blaise de su tortura próxima)._

_Vaya increíblemente la idea de Pansy resulto buena, me siento más relajado después de escribir como me sentía, hasta deje de ahorcar a Blaise, de patear a Nott y maldecir a Crabe y Goyle. Es realmente terapéutico… _

-Mi hoja, donde esta mi hoja… ¡Por Merlín donde la metí!

Cierto rubio de iris grises rebuscaba desesperado entre sus pertenencias la hoja que hasta antes de la clase de Pociones le había servido de desahogo y que ahora le sonaba tan infantil. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando una voz a su espalda termino de hundirlo.

-Pobrecito hurón- le susurro una suave voz –mira que tu día si que ha estado complicado – empezaba a sudar frio – pero creo que nada comparado con lo que sería si alguien supiera de tu nota… ya casi puedo ver la cara de la Profesora Macgonagall.

-No te atreverías Granger

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...todo está en lo que me ofrezcas Draco…

Y dejando estas palabras en el aire la ojimiel desapareció por el pasillo dejando a un Sly en estado catatónico y sin saber bien si eso había sido una insinuación, si no había sido producto de su imaginación el giño de la chica... o en determinar si realmente había sido un día tan malo.

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα - Ω

**Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos… Avadas… todo eso y más se recibe con gusto en sus Reviews… (por que es por ellos que las autoras somos más felices… :)…)**

**Luna Maltter Black**


End file.
